America, The Colonies?
by Merle The Great
Summary: After the Kraken destroys the Pearl, Jack finds himself in weird place with people dressed in weird clothes, weird fast moving things that have people inside and all that kind of stuff. And the worst part is, he has no rum. Rated T for now. Rating may change. No pairings yet, if ever.
1. Prologue

**NEW FICTION! I'm having a poll up for witch story I'll continue, this or 'Survival Led By God'. You have up till the end of 'The Ishvalan Warrior' to vote. So, check it out!**

**After I have finished the one that wins, I'll continue with the other one.**

**Anyways, this is Pirates of The Caribbean and Avengers crossover, there ain't many with Jack Sparrow, so I made one.**

**This takes place after the Death Man's Chest and Jack arrives America before the Avengers movie. **

**I don't own Avengers or Pirates of The Caribbean.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking, Flashback"_

"SHOUTING"

_"SHOUTING WHILE THINKING"_

* * *

America, The Colonies?

Prologue

* * *

Jack shot up from the ground. "The Pearl." Jack said and looked around. The last thing he remembered was Elisabeth betraying him and the Kraken destroying his ship. He was in some kind of forest by the looks of it and he didn't see his ship anywhere. He didn't even have his hat.

"Just my luck." Jack said and took a step forward. He wobbled a little and brought his hand to his face. He was having bad headache from the hangover. Jack checked his pockets and brought his compass from one of them.

"Take me to the Pearl." Jack said and for once, the needle pointed at one direction. Jack began to walk to the direction the needle pointed and after ten or so minutes, he came to a clearing and saw wood laying around. In front of Jack was plank where read; 'Black Pearl'. Jack fell to his knees at the sight of his ship. He had lost his ship to that Barbosa once, but he was able to get it back. Now, the Pearl was gone for good. He needed rum.

Jack got up and walked around for the hopes of finding some, when he saw his hat on the sand. Jack dusted his hat and putted it on his head. The pirate then took his compass out again and said: "Take me to rum." this time the needle spinned around, not pointing at any certain direction. Jack sighed and putted the compass back to his pocket and walked forward. He needed to find rum.

The pirate captain walked trought the forest and started hearing noises. The forestline came to view and Jack came across sign where read 'Battery Park'. Jack looked around and saw some people in funny looking clothes chatting and walking around. The air was thick of smoke, or whatever that was, making Jack cough.

Jack then saw some kind of weird things, that had people inside,moving around fast. Big one came to stop and Jack saw that something read on it. "The United States of...America." Jack read and he tried to remember where he had heard that before. He finally remembered and said:

"America, the Colonies?"

* * *

**to be continued...**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know?**

**I don't live in America, so almost every knowledge about the places are from Google maps.**

**Don't forget to vote! **

**Check my other stories and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yeah, here it is, new chapter. To be honest, this was a lot more difficult to come up with than the new chapter of 'Survival Led By God' but here it is anyway.**

**In this chapter, we see Jack's reaction to the city and some of the Avengers make appearance.**

**I don't own Avengers or Pirates of the Caribbean.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking, Flashback"_

"SHOUTING"

_"SHOUTING WHILE THINKING"_

**"JARVIS"**

* * *

America, The Colonies?

Chapter 1: The City

* * *

Jack watched the big thing continue it's trip with a confused look on his face. He had never seen something like that. He had seen big ships like 'Flying Dutchman', 'Troubadour' and of course, his own ship, 'Black Pearl'. This was something else, the ships were everyday stuff and these things were something new.

Jack turned to look at his left when he couldn't see the thing anymore. The people hadn't even noticed him yet and were laughing at something. Jack looked around, looking for the thing they were laughing at, expecting something like someone passed on the mud or something, but didn't find anything funny looking.

Jack decided to go ask them. He didn't have anything better to do. Even when he approached them, they didn't seem to notice him and continued talking and laughing. Only when he was right next to them, did they notice one thing; the smell. "Honey, what's that smell? It smells like someone died." the man, who was incredibly fat, asked the woman next to him. "I don't know, James. Maybe, it's some car that passed." the woman, who was too thin to her own good, replied with high-pitched voice.

Jack decided it was his turn to speak and said: "Sorry t' bother you, but where be we?" as soon as the two of them heard the slang, they turned to look at Jack and the woman instantly paled. After couple of minutes of silence, Jack spoke again: "What? Never seen a pirate before?" and that was when the woman let out high-pitched scream and ran away, with the man following almost as fast behind. Jack just stood there for a couple of seconds before he shrugged and continued to walk after them.

The people who passed him had different looks on their faces; some looked like they were about to burst out laughing (some of them did), some looked frightened and tried to get as far away of him as possible, some older people looked at him with disapproval and Jack just smiled at them mockingly, revealing rotten teeth, and some people just passed him with a blank face, without even looking at him.

When Jack got to the end of the park and saw the road, he just kept walking, earning looks of disbelief from people who were walking and angry looks from the people in the 'cars' like he had heard the woman call them before. The thing that he still had the headache from drinking the other day didn't help the situation at all. After he had 'wobbled' across the road, he went to some ally. He heard something horribly load coming from further the ally and saw some people, who looked like they belonged to Africa, laughing and smoking something.(Sorry for that, Jack lived in the 18th century, of course he thinks like that.)

When Jack walked past them, they all looked at him with disbelief and started to laugh, making Jack turn to look at them. "What be you laughin' at?" Jack asked, earning even bigger laugher from the group. "H-He said 'what be you-', HAHAHA!" one of them said between his laughter and collapsed to the ground. Jack just ignored them and walked past them and out of the ally.

Jack walked for a little while and then sat down to some bench next to some guy sleeping, took his hat off and put it next to him. The day was just getting worse and worse, first he discovers himself in weird place, and then people laugh at him and all this without rum. Jack heard the sleeping guy groan as he woke up and looked at the man. He looked almost as filthy as Jack himself and smelled like him too, not like Jack cared. The man suddenly took a bottle from his pocket and took a gulp from it, before offering it to Jack, who looked at the man with confusion evident on his face. "Take a gulp, it's not like you have any." the man said, gesturing for Jack to take the bottle, which he did after couple of seconds. Jack took a gulp from the bottle and sighed in relief. It was no rum, but it was better than nothing. Jack gave the bottle back to the man and looked at the sky, or at least all he could see of it from the tall buildings. It was getting dark.

"So, what's your story? It's not like you're out here for nothing." the man asked with curiosity, which surprised Jack. He was so much different than the other people he had seen today. Jack sighed and said: "I went t' the sea, ship crashed, have nowhere t' go." the man nodded and looked at the empty bottle in his hands, before throwing it to the wall. "I got a big company once. It all went well, until some bigger company came and offered to buy mine. I refused and they just laughed and went on their business. I thought they wouldn't come back, but the next day, I saw people building big building right next to mine. After some time, I went to bankruptcy." the man said with sadness in his voice. Jack just nodded, even if he didn't understand all of it. "I'm Nick Johnson by the way." the man said, offering his hand to Jack. Jack took the hand. "Jack Sparrow." he said, not bothering to say 'captain'. It was not like he had a ship anymore.

Jack went to the bench next to the one where the man was, took his coat off and put it over him like a blanket. If his crew saw him now, they would laugh their asses of.

* * *

Anthony Stark sat down on his coach with a bag of chips in his hand and TV remote in the other. He opened the TV and scrolled trough the channels, before he found CNN where read breaking news. Tony threw chip at his mouth and watched the scene. There was some kind of huge ship in pieces on the Battery Park. "...spectators say they saw someone wearing pirate clothes walking through the park near 2 pm." the scene changed to some fat guy and on the screen read 'James Thompson' "I was walking on the park with my beautiful wife, when suddenly some guy, who smelled so bad I can never forget, came to us and asked have we never seen a pirate. We decided to run from the crazy man." Tony stared at the screen and changed to Channel 4 there was the same thing. "...we were able to get one picture of the man a spectator took." the scene changed to picture of a man with long dreads, mustache, beard, eyeliner, red scarf on his head under some kind of hat. He looked like what Tony would assume pirate would look like.

"Jarvis, search everything you can about that man and the case." Tony ordered his computer system, which replied in thick British accent: "**CERTAINLY, SIR. YOU WANT ME TO DO ANYTHING ELSE?" **Tony nodded his head and said: "Yeah, get me a drink."

Just as he said that, door to the room he was on opened and in stepped Pepper. "You heard the news, it seems." she said and walked to Tony, who just nodded and took a sip of his drink. "I'm trying to find any information I can of the man. So far I have found nothing, expect some camera film from the security cameras. I can't even find his birth certificate. AHA!" Tony said and suddenly shouted in joy. "What is it?" Pepper asked the man, who was busy watching some camera record. "I found out where he is. He's sleeping on a bench near the Washington Street." Tony replied and took his jacket from his table, where he had left it earlier. "Where are you going?" Pepper tried to ask, but Tony just ignored her and rushed out of the room. "TONY STARK!" Pepper shouted after the man, but to no avail. Pepper slumped on the coach and sighed. Sometimes she didn't understand the man at all.

Tony jumped in his Acura and started the engine. He needed to get to the so called pirate before the S.H.I.E.L.D. He knew he was smarter than the people working for them, but they had more people. If someone wanted to look into the case of the pirate, then it was S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony sped down the streets of New York faster than was allowed. He even got police after him, which he evaded easily. After ten or so minutes, Stark arrived at the Washington Street. "Now to look for a pirate." Tony muttered to himself. Couple of minutes later, he found the man still sleeping on the bench. Tony parked the car near the bench and approached the man, only to halt as he heard familiar voice call from behind him: "Tony Stark, what a surprise."

Tony turned to look at the source of the voice and saw one Natasha Romanoff standing there, accompanied by Clint Barton and couple more S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Tony blinked in surprise and asked in casual voice: "So, does S.H.I.E.L.D always send so many people for one person?" this seemed to annoy Natasha, but she masked it pretty well. "Now, if you excuse me, I was here first. So, go on your way." Tony said and gestured for them to leave, which only succeed to annoy Natasha even more. Even Clint was looking a little annoyed.

"Now, look here, Stark. We got orders from Fury to get that man to the headquarters. Now, if you would be so kind to-" Agent Romanoff started, only to be cut off by Tony once again: "Now, look here, Natasha, if you would be so kind to be on your way and tell that director of yours that Tony Stark was first and he's sorry about all that happened, so we could live in peace once again." Tony had a smile on his face as he said that and he succeed to make things worse for him, again.

"Now, look, Stark, if you don't step aside, I will go over you and complete our mission, understand? You don't even have your Iron Man suit with you." Natasha said with expression that clearly said she didn't want any of Tony's crap right at the moment. Some agents even backed off a little.

Unknown to them all, Jack Sparrow had woken up from the noise and was listening carefully. Why did these people want him? He was just an ordinary...okay, not so ordinary in this place, but he still couldn't think of anything why they would want him. He was sure that if the man didn't keep his mouth shut, he would be slapped hard in the face in a minute. Jack knew from experience. Then it hit him: the compass!

So, Jack decided to let them know he was awake. "Excuse me, gentlemen, m'lady." Jack said, earning their attention. They all looked at him in surprise as Jack continued with a smirk: "You will always remember this as the day, that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" when he finished saying that, he took his hat and jumped to the wall of some building, crabbed a hold of window ledge and continued to climb it like some parkour expert.

The faces of the people below were buried to Jack's mind for the rest of his life.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know?**

**I don't know if there are any benches near the Washington Street, but doesn't matter.**

**Overall, I'd say this turned out pretty well!**

**Does this earn T rating? If even one of you says it does, I'll change it.**

**Next chapter coming next week!**

**Check my other stories and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yeah...sorry for no update yesterday. My firewall decided to block my access to the internet and I couldn't even open any of my browsers. (Chrome, Firefox, Opera, Explorer) And it took a while for me to find the reason behind that. Good thing I'm a genius (not).**

**Anyway, in this chapter Jack is on the run and we see which one gets him first, Tony or S.H.I.E.L.D. He also hears something new about himself. **

**One more of the Avengers makes appearance.**

**And, I decided this earns T rating.**

**I don't own Avengers or Pirates of the Caribbean.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking, Flashback"_

"SHOUTING"

_"SHOUTING WHILE THINKING"_

**"JARVIS"**

* * *

America, The Colonies?

Chapter 2: The Captain Gets Caught

* * *

Natasha stared at the so called pirate disappearing to the night with her mouth open. The rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D weren't doing any better, and even Tony seemed to be lost in thought. Natasha snapped out of her thoughts and gazed at Clint and the others. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GO AFTER HIM!" she ordered, successfully snapping the rest out of their thoughts. She looked at Tony in anger.

"Stark! This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you and your arguing, we would have the pirate already!" Natasha snapped to the billionaire, who just smiled at her playfully. "Oh, it's we now, Natalie! You proceed fast." Tony said, earning a cold stare from the agent. "Just stay out of my way, Stark!" Natasha mumbled, pushing past Tony and ran off after the pirate.

She shouldn't let Tony under her skin so easily.

* * *

Jack was running and jumping from roof to roof. He couldn't let these S.H.I.E.L.D people get the compass. The captain glanced behind him, and was surprised to see some of them already catching up. One of them was about to jump at him, when he saw his exit: some kind of flag was hanging from the roof all the way down to the ground. Thinking fast, Jack jumped from the roof and grapped the flag, making it swing a little. His chasers were surprised, but followed none the less. Jack had slided almost to the ground, when ripping sound was heard. Jack glanced up and saw the flag ripping from the weight. He tried to go faster, but to no awail as the flag went down and Jack with it with a scream. Luckily to him, he landed on a dumpster.

"Not t' worst place I've been." he mumbled and got up from the dumpster, falling face first to the ground. The captain sat up with a groan and rubbed his face. He took the compass out of his pocket, trying his best to think of something where he could hide, but came up with blank, making the arrow spin. Pocketing the compass, he got up, but met the face of angry female S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Jack grinned and was about to take off, when someone knocked him from behind.

The last thing he heard was someone saying: "The Director will be pleased."

* * *

Tony smacked the steering wheel of his Acura. He had been too late to get the pirate before the S.H.I.E.L.D came. "Oh well, no-one can win all the time." Tony said to himself and took out some kind of device. "But luckily I'm not no-one." He finished with a smirk as the device spun to life, revealing it to be tracking device. He had planted it on Natasha when she left after the pirate.

Tony Stark wasn't one to give up.

* * *

"Sir, Agent Romanoff and Barton are here for a report from the mission." some random S.H.I.E.L.D agent called out to Nick Fury's office. The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D glanced up from his paperwork, just in time to see the two agents step to his office. "Report." He said simply, looking down to his paperwork again. Natasha took a step forward and cleared her troath with a cough.

"Mission success. We got the man like ordered, just before Tony Stark." she said, making Fury look at her with harsh eyes. "Tony Stark is after the pirate?" He asked with a serious voice that cleary said he didn't want any nonsense. "Yes, he arrived to the scene just before we did, sir." Clint said, earning a nod from Fury. "Where is the pirate?" He asked while getting up from his seat. "He's holded up in one of the interrogation rooms, sir." Clint answered, earning a nod again.

"I'll see him myself."

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow woke up in a dark room, seated in some kind of chair. He tried to get up, but found his hands tied up behind his back. Luckily, his legs where free. He had been in this kind of situation before, the last time being when Elizabeth had left him tied up in his ship. He tried to work his hands out of the binding, but to no awail. These captors were better than he thought. When he finally succeed in losening the bindings a little, door opened, revealing a one-eyed, black skinned bald man in black clothes. The man sat down on the chair in front of Jack and dropped a file to the table between them.

"So, Jack Sparrow. It has com-" He started, only to be interrupted by the said pirate. "Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected, making the man's stare harden. "Captain it is, then. Tell me, how did you crash your ship to the Battery Park? To my knowledge, the ocean is too far away from the park for a bout or a ship to crash to." the man continued, opening the file one of his researchers had gathered some information to.

Jack stared the man for a while, before frowning and said: "Ye tell me. I was fightin' this Kraken, when I suddenly found meself in this 'park'." The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D glanced at the man with a raised eye-brown. "Kraken? As in the legendary sea monster Davy Jones controlled Kraken?" as he said that, Jack snapped his head towards the man in a second. "How do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack asked in a cold voice. His plan was to wait for the man to reveal what he wanted, but now he had other plans.

Nick Fury smirked a little and looked down to his file. "I was hoping for you to tell me." He said and turned the file towards Jack, who went wide eyed from what he saw.

There was a poorly drawn picture of him fighting Davy Jones at the mast of the Flying Dutchman, with the Kraken on the background. There read 'the two legendary pirates, Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones in a battle of life and death.' "They forgot t' Captain." Jack mumbled in a quiet voice, but still loud enough for Fury to hear it.

Nick Fury chuckled a little, bringing Jack's attention to him again. "You're a legend here, Captain Jack Sparrow. I was surprised myself when I heard you're name. Now, care to tell me how you got here?" He asked, making Jack look thoughtful. Nick Fury waited for a while, but when the man didn't answer, he let out an angry sigh and got up from his chair. "You have till tomorrow to think about it. I'll send someone to keep you company. And remember: don't try to escape."

With that, Nick Fury left the Captain on his own.

* * *

Tony Stark was listening to the conversation with wide eyes. He had hacked to S.H.I.E.L.D's system and was now watching the conversation through a security camera. When the pirate had said something about 'remembering the day as something', he had thought the name was familiar, but had thought none of it. "God, I'm so stupid!" the billionaire said and smacked his steering wheel again. "I'm supposed to be a fucking genius and I miss something so simple as a name." He continued to himself and brought a hand to his face. "Oh well. Time to bail the pirate out." He said and hacked the door of the pirate's room open.

"Now it's up to you, Captain." Tony said with a smirk.

* * *

Jack had just gotten his bindings off, when he saw the door open again. He froze and waited for someone to get in and try to stop his escape, but when no-one came in, he shrugged and continued walking. When he got out off the room, he came to a some kind of hallway, with two ways out. He chose the rone on the right and continued walking. He would run only on emergency.

Then suddenly, he heard a voice call from behind him: "What are you doing?" Jack was startled and he fell on his face for the second time that night. He looked up from the ground and saw the woman who was chasing him with a raised eyebrown. Jack smirked and got up from the ground. "Listen here, lady. If ye would excuse me and let me be on my way, I would be pleased. So, what do ye say?" Jack asked with a smirk and took a step closer to the woman, who seemed startled at the closeness. Jack thought he had won, only for the reality to hit him as he got smacked in the face.

"I deserved that." he said to himself as he fell.

* * *

Natasha tried to calm herself as she dragged the pirate back to the room. She swore she heard him say something like 'I deserved that' before he fell. It wasn't her fault, though. He had invaded her private space. "I need to practise more. First Tony, and now this pirate gets under my skin." she mumbled to herself as she stepped in the room of the pirate and dropped the pirate to one of the chairs.

She had been on her way to her home, when Nick Fury had ordered her to keep company to the pirate. She had tried to argue, but the man said it was final, so she couldn't help but do what she was told. She had been surprised when he found the room empty and had went to look for the pirate. She had found him in couple of minutes.

She was impressed that the man had been able to get out of the bindings, because the bindings were Clint's best work.

She saw the file on the table, Fury had probably forgot it there, and decided to read it to get the time go faster. She was surprised however, when she read about all the adventures the pirate, Jack Sparrow had went trough. The stories weren't new to her, no. Her mother had read them to her before getting killed. Jack Sparrow had been her idol, and now the same man was unconsiouss on a chair in front of her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened. Natasha turned to look at the door and saw one and only, Tony Stark standing there, his sunglasses reflecting the light.

"Hello there, Natalie. Missed me?" He asked with a smirk.

* * *

Heimdall walked towards Odin's throne with serious expression. He had sensed disorder in time and that meant only one thing, time travel. The gatekeeper never left his post, expect in situations like this one.

When Odin saw him walk in the room, he instantly turned serious. Thor was also in the room. "Heimdall, old friend. What brings you here today?" Odin asked with a smile, but still serious face. Thor also turned to look at the Gatekeeper.

"It has come to my information, that there has been time traveling on Earth." Heimdall said, making Odin gasp and Thor raise one eye-brown. "What does he mean, father? Time travel?" Thor asked his father, who nodded and looked at his son. "Thor, my son. I want you to investigate this event. You are to go to Earth." Odin told his son, who looked at his father in confusion. "To Earth? But the bridge was destroyed. How am I able to go there?" Thor asked, making a small mile appear on Odin's face. "Heimdall will show you. Now go, my son."

With that said, Heimdall left the room with Thor following close behind.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know?**

**Yeah, this chapter was pretty interesting, I guess. **

**What did you think about the Asgard part? And now we have Thor coming to Earth again. I think this is after the first Thor movie too.**

**And sorry again for late update.**

**Next chapter coming next week!**

**Check out my other stories and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Update again. I seriously don't know what to say in these author notes anymore :( Something like: thanks for reviews, follows and favorites. I guess.**

**Anyway, in this chapter, we see how Thor comes to Earth, Jack escapes again, Loki makes an appearance and stuff.**

**I don't own Avengers or Pirates of the Caribbean.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking, Flashback"_

"SHOUTING"

_"SHOUTING WHILE THINKING"_

**"JARVIS"**

* * *

America, The Colonies?

Chapter 3: The Arrival of the Asgardian

* * *

Tony stared at the woman with a playful smile. From the look she was giving him, she didn't expect him to appear now. "Not going to say anything, Natalie? Not going to give good old Tony a kiss?" the billionare asked, his smile widening at the angry look Natasha was giving him.

"How did you even get in, Stark? This building is one of the most secure place on Earth." Natasha asked, trying to mask her anger. It didn't seem to work as Tony just looked over his sunglasses and stared at her without blinking.

"Did you already forget, Natalie? What Tony Stark wants, that he gets." Tony said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, what it probably was to him. Natasha just narrowed her eyes and closed the file she had been reading.

"Hand the pirate to me and I'll leave you be, Natalie." Tony said, still staring at her without blinking. When she didn't even move, Tony took a step closer and when she didn't jump at him, he continued walking, stopping only when he was next to the unconsiouss pirate.

Tony took his glasses off and leaned towards Natasha. "Natalie, the pirate." he said, not taking his eyes off her. That was when she moved. In a blink of an eye, she had Tony in a lock with her legs. "Well, well. You do proceed fast, Natalie." Tony said. Even if the voice had playfulness in it, Natasha could see he was struggling to get out of the lock.

"Don't make me snap your neck, Stark." Natasha hissed and added more pressure to the lock, making Tony's face go red and the man make attemps to breath. Natasha released the billionare, and the man instantly fell to the floor started, coughing and Natasha could hear somewhat metallic hissing in his breath. She remembered the arc reactor and rushed to help the man.

"You okay?" she asked with concern, which was rare for her to show. Tony took deep breaths and looked at her in surprise. "I didn't know you cared." he said, making Natasha narrow her eyes and was about to say something, when Tony cut her out. "Where's the pirate?" he asked, making Natasha look at the chair she had left the Captain, only to gasp in surprise.

Captain Jack Sparrow was gone.

* * *

Jack rushed through the building he was at. He had left the two, when the woman had took the man to a painful looking lock. He had no idea how he could get out of the building. He checked every single door, only to find almost every one of them locked, and the ones that weren't, looked the same to him.

Suddenly, he heard argument behind one of the doors that weren't locked and decided to see what was going on. The room was bigger than the ones he had seen before and there were a lot of windows and ony one door, which looked like it led outside. There was also some kind of desk and two people were arguing about something.

One of them was a tall man with blonde hair that reached his shoulders, blonde beard, blue eyes and the most ridiculous outfit Jack had ever seen. He had deep accent Jack recognized as the same the people in England had. As paranoid as Jack was, his mind came to only one conglusion: the man was after the compass to give it to the King of England.

When the man punched the desk, Jack stealthly moved across the room, and being Captain Jack Sparrow, something always goes wrong. Just as he was about to open the door, he knoced some kind of vase over, breaking it and getting attention to himself.

Jack just smirked awkwardly, bowed and rushed out of the room.

* * *

Thor rushed after the man who had knocked the vase over. He had came to search for the man who had been time traveling. The portal to Earth had appeared near the S.H.I.E.L.D building he had been at his latest visit to Earth. So, he had decided to ask them help with the search. The reason he had rushed after the man, was because the man wore clothes that no one else he had seen did and he wanted the man to pay for the vase.

When he reached the man however, the man pleaded for him to not take him to the King of England. Thor was surprised at that, because he knew England was part of the United Kingdom and that had a queen. Thor stared at the man for a while, before asking politedly: "What is your name?" the man was visibly surprised at his politeness, but replied: "Captain Jack Sparrow."

That was when the door of the S.H.I.E.L.D building opened, making them both look at the direction. There stood Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark, who now looked annoyed. "Oh, great! You're here too." Tony said with sigh. Thor looked at them in surprise, before glancing at the pirate. "Do you have a part in this?" he asked warily, earning a shook of head from the man.

"I don't even know where I am. First I was fightin' th' Kraken and then-" Jack started, only to be cut off by the Asgardian. "Kraken? Is it still alive?" Thor asked in surprise, earning confused looks from Tony and Natasha, but hard look from Jack. "No, I killed it. After all, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack answered, earning a confused look from Thor. "You killed Kraken? But when I visited Earth the first time, I killed it." Thor said, earning annoyed look from Jack.

"Fine, take th' credit then. After all, I arrived here right after fightin' it, so I don't know everything that happened." Jack said, making Tony smirk, Thor smile in victory and Natasha look at the three of them confusedly.

Feeling left out, Natasha decided to take a part in the converstation. "How are you even here, Thor? And more importantly, why?" she asked, making everyone look at the Asgardian. Thor looked at the three humans, but shrugged and began his tale.

"I was asked by my father to look for a time traveler..."

_FLASHBACK_

_Thor walked after Heimdall. He had been planning to go after his brother, Loki. He had just found his location, but he didn't want to let his father down again. The two of them walked to the Heimdall's Observatory, which led to the Bifröst bridge, that the Asgardians had just finished repairing._

_When they stopped, Heimdall turned to look at Thor. "You are to go to look for a male person, who looks out of place. I do not know much about the time traveller, but I can tell you this: look for the ones that are more shoddy looking. He traveled from the 19th century." Heimdall explained, making Thor want to ask more questions, but the god just nodded and stepped through the portal._

_He arrived in a storm, like the last time, but this time to the city. He looked up from the ground and looked around. It didn't take long for him to notice the S.H.I.E.L.D building and he went there to start the search. After all, they had took him in there too._

_The Asgardian stepped inside the building, which was empty; there was only one person in the room. Thor walked towards the female who looked annoyed at the appearance of someone. Thor asked to have a talk with the Director, only to hear what was probably the thing she always said: 'He's busy, com back later.' Thor argued with her, and when he didn't get her say anything more than 'Come back tomorrow' or 'Leave a message', he punched the desk, startling the person and leaving a crack to the desk._

_After that, they heared something hitting the floor and breaking, they saw someone shoddy looking, who bowed and rushed out of the door._

_Thor soon followed._

_FLASHBACK END_

"...and soon after, you two arrived." Thor finished and looked at the time traveller, who was now really confused and it showed: he had his mouth open, one eye closed and the other narrowed. Tony snickered at the sight, but was silenced by an angry look from Natasha.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Tony asked, earning a look from Thor, who shrugged and said: "Father asked me to investigate and that is all." Tony laughed for five seconds and then looked seriously at Jack. "I'd say we get him some new clothes. He looks too out of place and with the media knowing about the pirate, he's going to be the center of attention where ever he goes to." Tony said, earning a nod from Natasha, and a look from Thor that said he didn't mind someone else being different.

Jack looked even more confused and asked: "What do ye mean? You ain't after the compass?" everyone stared at him with their eyebrows risen and Natasha had her eyes narrowed.

"What compass?" she asked with a voice that made the pirate shiver.

* * *

Loki was sitting in a throne on some planet owned by the Chitaurians. One of the Chitauris appeared near him, not bowing like Loki would have wanted to, but it didn't matter. "It has come to our attention that there has been time travelling on the planet Earth." the Chitauri said, making Loki rise an eyebrow. "Really? They are that advanced? The last time I visited the pitiful planet, their technology was pathetic; compared to your at least." Loki asked, making the Chitauri smirk at the compliment.

"We do not know yet. It could have been just a confidence, but from what I was told, the time traveling happened in the past." the Chitauri replied, making Loki's eyes widen. The son of a frost giant rose from his throne and narrowed his eyes at the Chitauri. "Thank you, for telling me. I'll make sure to visit the planet soon." Loki said, waving the Chitauri off, much to irritation to the Chitauri.

"You will respect us soon enough. For now, I have a mission for you: get the planet Earth to your control and Chitauris will have it as a part of our kingdom, and get the time traveler to our King." the Chitauri said, before disappearing, leaving a smirking Loki alone.

"So, the pitiful humans made a time machine. Soon, I will have it and then even Odin or the Chitauris can't stop me!" Loki cackled maniacally for five minutes and then calmed himself down.

"Soon, brother, you'll see that I am superior to you!" Loki said with a smirk.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know?**

**Yeah, Loki is coming to Earth and the Avengers movie part comes soon! Then we'll see the rest of the Avengers and stuff.**

**In next chapter, we'll also see Jack's new outfit, and I'll tell you: IT LOOKS BADASS!**

**...At least I think so...**

**Next chapter coming next week!**

**Check out my other stories and review!**


End file.
